X Guardian Love Turns to Darkness
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: when Ikuto finally lets Amu look for his father with him, they find out it's a trap! Amu becomes X AMu, but she isn't a chara! What's more is Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia have all turned into teenaged, HUMAN girls!
1. Chapter 1

Haha! . I'm writing this during class! (at least on a piece of paper, to write on the comp now…) I love Shugo chara, and I know tons about it… but I haven't seen the anime (I got a friend who could watch it to watch it, and tell me what was going on after every episode mwahahahaha!, but that was okay, 'cause she liked it too :P) and I'm only at 'transformation at ballet practice' in the manga… cuz it's online… (I don't get much online time) anyways… please enjoy!

********************************************=~.*=

**Amu's POV**

They say that your life flashes before your eye when you're about to die, or at least think your about to die. For example when you get shot, or almost shot. Well that has gotta be one of the biggest loads of crap ever made.

Sure I was aware of important things like I thought about Tadase, and I wasn't sure about him, he'd broken my heart… twice and then apologized like it was going to fix everything! I thought about Ikuto, he could surprise me, be a little pervy, and he worked, or at least had worked, for Easter. But surprising me had been an accident, he was a cat chara person, and he didn't have much choice about Easter, but if he liked me, which is what I'm guessing, he shouldn't be so fricken pervy and annoying! I thought of my family, mostly little Ami, her sweet innocent face… lastly I thought about my Shugo chara, my little guardians Miki, Su, Ran, and Dia; Ran so loving and cute, if not impatient, Su so gentle and kind, though slightly klutzy, Miki the stubborn, but wise and loyal friend, and Dia my special fourth chara, the poor girl had gone through so much trouble before!... I wondered how everyone would manage without me.

But I wasn't being shot at, no this could actually be worse, and this is what had happened to lead me to this, it was only a few hours ago…

**Flashback POV**

"Ikuto's cell phone number?" I asked for the third time

"Yes!" exclaimed Utau

"How did you find it? I though that he'd gotten a new one?" I asked

"Eriu found Yoru and tracked him down, then forced him to spill it" she explained (A/N sorry if I spelt her chara's name wrong, but I could scarcely remember it…)

"Oh well I'm glad! What is it?"

"You got a pen?"

"Yeah" I replied pulling out a sharpie

"Okay it's: 778-808-5732" I scrawled it down on my arm (a/n the number's invented)

"you got it?" she asked

"Yup! Thanks Utau, you're the best!" I exclaimed

"Hey Amu, before you go chasing after him… are your parents, and Tadase okay with it?"

"Well uh… my parent's are well… they'll manage, and Tadase went into another 'I'm going to rule the world!' haze and then he was into amulet heart again, so I told him to never go near me again, then I kicked him… well you know where, and left" I told her

"Oh"

"Yeah, pretty 'oh' right? Anyways I'm going to call him now alright?"

"Alright, talk to you later, and Amu?"

"Yes?"

"when you find him, treat him good, he's still my brother you know" I grinned

"Sure Utau, bye"

"Bye" I hung up and quickly dialed the number my friend had given me. After a few rings he picked up and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello?" he said, I soaked in his voice, when I didn't answer right away he asked again

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"i-i-it's me" I managed

"Amu!" he sounded surprised, pleased, and angry

"What's the matter?"

"Amu, what do you want?"

"I want to come with you, where are you?" I pleaded

"That'll be made known in time, why do you want to go with me?"

"Because! It's so boring at home, and well, I miss you!" I admitted

"You know strawberry I'd love to travel the world with you, but…"

"but what?" I demanded

"it's too dangerous" he said

"Too dangerous, please I have my charas with me and we can fight!" I said

"what if your charas aren't with you and your attacked?" he asked

"I'd have you" I countered

"what if your charas are down, I'm knocked out because of injury, and so is Yoru?" he replied fiercely

"I can handle myself in a fight Ikuto, I've been able to do that long before I had my charas, I can swing a punch, and can kick hard" I said back angrily

"Parents" he hoped

"don't care" I told him

"Boyfriend" he tried as a last resort

"Dumped" I said with pleasure

"Oh come on Amu!" he sounded desperate now

"Yes, I will come, now where are you?" he groaned

"Why did I have to fall in love with the most stubborn and hell bent on getting into danger girl?"

"because that's what makes me great" I said

"But what if you get hurt Amu?"

"I can handle a wound"

"Maybe you can, but I don't want to see you hurt on my account" oh so he was just trying to be all chivalrous and manly

"Just tell me where the fuck you are." I said using dirty language to prove my determinacy, he sighed

"go out onto you balcony" he then hung up, and I followed suit, then went out onto my balcony, I didn't see him anywhere! Then he popped out, out of nowhere and into my face

"soo, you still been drinking milk?" he teased, I let that fly past me, and I hugged him, he fell from the roof and on top of me, I turned beat red

"so, nice to see you again…" he smiled at me fondly

"yeah, so when can we leave?" I asked

"Tomorrow"

"so what are we going to do tonight?" I asked

"you are going to pack, and I am going to sleep" he said, I suddenly realized how worn out and beat-up he looked, I helped him inside and he plopped down on my bed, soon his breathing was deep and I knew he was sleeping, I quickly packed a small bag with some clothes, money, and special possessions. Then I crawled into bed myself, forgetting about my indigo haired guest.

When I woke it was strangely early for me, why was I up so soon? Then I felt a warm presence holding on to me, I looked over to see Ikuto holding on to me, I jumped up and without thinking shoved him out of bed, he fell down with a small *thump* then he got up groggily

"aww, what happened?"

"I pushed you out of my bed" I blushed

"Oh well if that's all…" he said over dramatically, then he got serious "do you still want to come?"

"yes" I replied, he sighed

"Yoru, time to go" Yoru was already awake and sitting on my desk talking to Su about something, but when his master called him, he came with no delays, I also called to my charas, then I picked up my bag

"so where to first?" I asked

"Actually it's just out of town, I got a strong signal a little bit ago so that's why we were in town" he reached out his hand to me

"I see" I took it savoring it's warmth in the chilly morning air.

After walking for fifteen minutes, we had arrived, it wasn't anything special, just an old abandoned water park

"This is where you think he might be?" I inquired looking about at all of the different amusements, when a gleam of purple caught my eye

"Ikuto!" I shouted and pointed, he whipped around and to our surprise, his father stood up

"Aw well, I knew I was going to have to get caught eventually" he said

"what do you mean?" asked Ikuto

"I mean I was hiding son, but I'm glad you at least brought the girl" he sneered

"hiding?" we said incredulously

"Of course, I was waiting for the perfect moment, and now it has arrived…" I exchanged shocked glances with Ikuto

"Y-you mean I d-didn't have to f-find you?" he stammered

"I was never lost, I was waiting"

"Waiting for what?" I asked

"For you my dear, I was waiting for my son to bring you"

"What do you want with Amu?" he asked standing in front of me very protectively

"I just want to draw out her true self" he said, Ikuto became pale as his father, a near striking image of him, withdrew a shiny silver flute from his pocket, and began to play

"Amu don't listen!" he shouted, but it was too late, I had already fallen for the trap, the haunting melody wrapping around me, my eyes seemed to glaze over and become spacey by themselves, and I felt my conscious retreat deep into my mind trying to protect itself, but the weird thing was, as bad as I knew this song was for me, I just wanted to hear more, which leads me back to the present

**Amu's POV (present time)**

So there I was, thinking thoughts, and becoming more and more retreated from the world, all the while the music drawing me further… further… blackness erupted, and then seemed to float around me, how comforting I thought as it wrapped around my mind…

****************************************=~.*=

This chapter is done, soo what did you all think? Please tell me I need to know! Btw next chapter, is going to be an Ikuto pov chapter, why? well how should I know why?


	2. Chapter 2

…

Hey anyone ever heard of the song 'My Boy' by 'Buono!' well… you should have! It's the theme for either the ending of Shugo chara, or the beginning of it! (laugh) what do you think of it?

*********************************************=O.O=

**Ikuto's POV**

I was shocked and horrified to learn that my own father had been manipulating me.

I quickly caught Amu as she fell, but her chara's eggs also fell from her bag, they hit the ground and shattered. I was stunned and worried, I knew exactly what happened when a guardian's egg shattered, I myself had broken many dreams and personalities that way when I had been working for Easter, before I had fallen in love with Amu. That's when I noticed that Amu wasn't looking so good.

A black light enveloped her, and wrapped around her body lifting it out of my hands and into the air. The light faded, and she came back down, only when she came down again, she had a vacant look in her eyes, and her hair was piled into a bun on top of her head, it was clipped up with little black X clips, and it was twenty shades darker than its original colour.

Her outfit was black tank-top with a black punk-style jacket; she also wore a red plaid mini skirt that looked a lot like her school one, with matching baggy knee-socks.

My father laughed at me

"Hahaha! Try harming your own girlfriend Ikuto; I'd like to see you try! Of course… if you would simply come back to us… then I'll release her." I blushed slightly at girlfriend. Because she wasn't my girlfriend; at least not yet… I couldn't let her get hurt, but I couldn't go back to Easter, not ever again…

Yoru could sense my distress because he came to me and whisper into my ear "Let's just character transform, and defeat him, then save Amu!" I shook my head slightly, defeating him at this time was nearly impossible.

"I'll give you my answer, in one week" I told him, he nodded

"Fine, but no longer than that, or 'accidents' might start happening, oh and too bad about those character eggs… such a shame, would have been strong allies." He shook his head in mock anger, then he gave me an evil smile, and left.

"Can we, pick up the pieces of egg-shell?" asked Yoru

"Yeah, I think we should, because when Amu's back, she'll want them. I can't believe what just happened…" I replied, Yoru nodded sadly and began to pick up flecks of green egg, I worked along side him, and soon we had all of the shells in a bag. I tied a knot at the top of the bag so that none of it could fall out, when an oddly familiar, yet unknown voice called to me

"You're not going to throw those out, are you?" I turned around and was face-to-face with a girl about Amu's age, who I had never seen before, she had strawberry pink hair in a high ponytail, with a little heart pin, pinning up a part of her bangs, she was wearing a raspberry and strawberry pink, spaghetti strap belly button shirt, and plated micro mini skirt, she had a few bangles on, and platforms.

Her intense gaze unsettled me, especially because her eyes were the same shade of pink as Utau's Ipod nano.

"I'm, not throwing these out. They belong to a friend of mine… why, and who are you?" she looked surprised, and kind of hurt

"You don't know me? But, but I met you ages ago, I was the first chara of Amu's that you met!" she exclaimed

"But you're not a chara, besides, Amu's chara's eggs just broke, and when people's hearts egg breaks, so does the Shugo chara inside them." I told her

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT A CHARA! OF COURSE I AM! I'M RAN!" she shouted hysterically

"Have you gotten a glimpse of yourself lately ran? Asked another girl with short blue hair wearing a baby blue cap with a large spade symbol pinned onto it, she carried a brown bag that was slung over one shoulder. The bag seemed to be filled with papers and pens. She was wearing a white blouse with folded up sleeve cuffs, and a navy vest, along with stone-washed skinny jeans.

"Well… no, but what happened, and how do you know me!" she answered

"Because Ran, make a wild guess, I wear all blue, I have a spade clip, and I'm an artist" she said somewhat sarcastically

"Miki?" she nodded, soon two other girls joined the apparent Ran and Miki, one was wearing a grass green maid-style outfit and glasses, the other wearing a short star-shine yellow dress with a low V-neck and thick straps, she had ruffles along the edges of her dress, and she had her hair styled very modernly and attractively.

I stood there and stared, Yoru technically did the same though he was floating… when he saw all of them together he exclaimed "Su? Ran? Miki? Dia? What happened? How come your all human!" they turned and faced him

"Yoru!" exclaimed Ran, she came up and glomped him, the others were more reserved with their affections, Dia the most, as she didn't know Yoru as well as the others did, I also noticed that whenever my chara spoke with the now human Su, she would blush and fidget a bit, did she _like _Yoru? I laughed inside my head about that possibility.

But like Yoru I wanted to know why they had all suddenly became human, so I asked

"How _did _you all turn human?"

"The music of the flute along with the force of our eggs breaking drew us into human form, rather than that of X character form." Miki replied

"Oh" I said, Ran turned to me and demanded that I take her to her Amu

"Where is she?" she asked, then I told them everything that had happened.

Silence assaulted my ears.

***************************************=.=

No good idea on how to end the chapie, sorry… I'll try to make a longer update next time! Really I promise! Hmm… anyways please review! 3


End file.
